Murta que o quê?
by St.Lu
Summary: A história era para ser da Murta, mas Harry e Draco acabaram roubando toda a cena...SLASH


**Murta -que- o quê?**

Por _St. Luana_

_Nunca pensei que você me faria transpirar_

_Nunca pensei que eu faria o mesmo_

_Nunca pensei que eu me encheria de prazer_

_Nunca pensei que me sentiria tão envergonhado_

_Eu e o dragão, podemos mandar toda a dor embora_

_E então antes de eu acabar meu dia...lembre:_

_Meu doce príncipe, você é o único_

_Meu doce príncipe, você é o único_

_Nunca pensei que teria que me retrair_

_Nunca pensei que eu teria que conter-me_

_Nunca pensei que isso poderia voltar fogo_

_Fechar o buraco na minha veia_

_Eu e meu valioso amigo, podemos fixar toda a dor pra longe_

_Então, antes de eu acabar meu dia...lembre:_

_Meu doce príncipe, você é o único_

_Meu doce príncipe, você é o único_

_Nunca pensei que eu poderia chegar tão alto_

_Nunca pensei que você iria foder com meu cérebro_

_Nunca pensei que isso poderia avançar_

_Nunca pensei que você iria quebrar as correntes_

_Eu e meu querido costumávamos mandar a dor para longe._

_Você é o único._

**My Sweet Prince - Placebo**

Murta estava sentada em uma das pias do _seu_ banheiro. Oras, de quem mais seria senão dela?

Todos tinham medo de entrar, pois um "terrível fantasma" assombrava as pessoas que ali ousavam por os pés...um _avantesma_ que gemia lamúrias constantemente,e maldizia sua triste e injusta morte.

Murta. _Murta-que-chora_, para ser mais exato. Essa era a denominação do abominável e terrível ser que havia se apossado daquele banheiro. Este ser, na verdade, não se passava de uma simples garotinha injuriada com sua imatura morte. Imatura sim, pois deveria achar certo morrer quando estava conhecendo a vida? Com tantos planos, sonhos e aspirações...

Saiu da pia e foi até uma janela. Lá fora o tempo estava feio, com certeza mais tarde iria chover horrores e deveria estar frio, pois podia ver o sacolejar das árvores, de um lado para o outro, forte e forte...o céu estava em tons de cinzas e negros, trazendo uma aura fantasmagórica para o dia que estava anoitecendo precipitadamente.

Pôde ver como alguns alunos corriam para dentro do castelo, tentando se refugiar das poderosas rajadas de vento que tomavam conta do ar. Por um momento, uma melancolia tomou conta de sua alma e sua expressão se tornou séria e fechada, fazendo com que imaginárias lágrimas corressem livremente por sua face...

Murta não conseguia sentir exatamente nada...não que ela não quisesse, muito pelo contrário, sua atual situação não permitia. Não passava de um espectro, uma alma penada, algo sem massa, ilusório...

Não conseguia nem ao menos se lembrar como era sua vida antes do fatídico dia, do dia em que aqueles horríveis e ao mesmo tempo, deslumbrantes olhos amarelos a miraram...amarelos da morte... talvez, _Avada Kedrava_ deveria ser amarela ao invés de verde...

Amarelos fascinantes amarelos, amarelos como o sol que brilha bem lá no alto do céu, que traz vida, que cria a vida...amarelos como o ouro, que traz riquezas e felicidades...amarelos como o sol, que também pode trazer a morte por seu escaldante calor,e amarelos como o ouro que faz com que homens de bem travem guerras pelo poder e dominação...amarelos que provocam mortes.

Flavos...

O que sentia antes de tudo acontecer? Gostava do inverno ou do verão? De garotos ou garotas? Doce ou salgado?...amava alguém ou era amada?

Tantas perguntas sem respostas... e era por isso que ela invejava os vivos, que podiam sentir o frio cortante dos ventos no inverno, o calor dos raios solares em seus rostos ao amanhecer, o agradável perfume das flores na primavera...o cheirinho da terra molhada logo após a chuva, o gosto do chocolate, aquele friozinho no estômago quando estavam nervosos ou ansiosos... Ver, ela via, ouvir também...mas e os outros sentidos?... Morreram juntamente com ela, no úmido banheiro que agora era sua habitação eterna.

Escutou um trovão ao mesmo tempo que um relâmpago brilhou no céu por entre as negras nuvens...as primeiras gotas de chuva já molhavam o solo, formando pequeninas poças...logo a chuva começou a ficar mais forte e os ventos mais arrasadores, fazendo com que galhos de árvores se desprendessem e as folhas voassem livremente, sem rumo, apenas seguindo a direção dos sopros do ar...

Riu-se, na verdade gargalhou...era realmente uma cena linda de se ver... as folhas dançando livremente pela vasta imensidão de um céu que já foi azul... Será que algum dia, ela já tinha dançado?

Agora, ao invés de rir, ela teve que chorar. Substâncias claras e salgadas vertiam de seus olhos, embaçando a sua visão...lágrimas pesadas, se pudesse sentir, diria que doíam...ali, naquele momento, não passavam de gotículas de água, sem gosto ou odor, porém, bem no funfo, ela sentia... não gostos ou sabores ou odores...não eram sentidos, eram sentimentos.

Apesar de não possuir suas funções orgânicas, ela ainda possuía resquícios de fundos emocionais. Emoções: alegria , tristeza, amor, solidão, medo, coragem, desprezo, amizade, e outras infinidades em sua psique.

E neste exato momento, ela se sentia sozinha, chorando vendo o baile das folhas sob uma chuva tempestuosa. A quanto tempo não tinha uma conversa com alguém? A quanto não lhe dirigiam a palavra de uma forma que não fosse para a atazanar, aborrecer, humilhar?

_-"Murta, Murta, mais feia que uma mula_

_Murta, murta, troca essa fiúsa"_

Ficou abismada quando escutou três garotos sonserinos cantando estas duas frase sobre ela para toda a escola.

Por dias ficou sumida, se remoendo de raiva e vergonha...o que mais tinha que acontecer em sua triste morte?

Só coisas ruins aconteciam em sua vida, nada com que se ocupar. Nada com que se alegrar, nada de nada... _mal sabia ela que sua sorte estava para mudar..._

* * *

Foi enquanto pensava nisto que escutou passos adentrando o banheiro feminino. Resolveu dar uma espiada para ver quem tinha a ousadia de invadir seu humilde lar...Cautelosamente passou a cabeça pela parede – até que ser uma fantasma tinha suas positividades – e avistou o ser muito conhecido por todo o mundo bruxo.

Era um garoto com cabelos escuros como a noite, olhos incrivelmente verdes e sua inconfundível cicatriz em forma de raio. _Harry Potter_. Assim como ela, ele se acercou se alguém estava no banheiro, mas ele "infelizmente" não viu ninguém. Murta, com certeza tinha suas táticas, ficou quieta em um cantinho onde possuía uma visão privilegiada e ficou atenta para as ações do moreno.

Harry, por sua vez, se encostou em uma das muitas pias e ficou tamborilando os dedos, em puro sinal de nervosismo, apreensão.

-" O que Harry estará aprontando?" - se perguntou Murta ao perceber a inquietude do garoto à poucos metros em sua frente.

-Droga! Aquele fuinha como sempre atrasado!...será que ele vai me dar um bolo??? - se perguntava Harry em voz alta – não, ele não seria capaz, não aquele albino tão sensualmente insuportável...

Murta estava sem entender nada. Fuinha? Albino tão sensualmente insuportável? Por acaso ele estava falando do...

-Malfoy! -exclamou Harry – você está dez minutos atrasado. Por acaso você se acha o centro do mundo achando que eu posso perder meu te... - a frase ficou no meio pois neste momento Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, literalmente se atirou em cima do moreno e avançou em sua boca com uma luxúria que Murta acreditava que nunca veria em sua insossa morte.

Seus olhos se abriram como dois imensos pratos, ou ela estava completamente insana, ou Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, os eternos inimigos de Hogwarts, estavam se agarrando no meio do _seu banheiro_?

Neste pequeno momento de incredulidade que Murta teve, Malfoy quebrou o beijo e lambeu seus lábios da maneira mais provocativa que pudesse ter, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Potter.

- Perda de tempo, é? - perguntou Draco, na orelha de Harry que soltou um gemido de puro êxtase.

Harry puxou o loiro para perto de si, não agüentava mais a distância que mantinham, mesmo esta sendo imperceptível a olhos nu, leia-se, aos olhos da Murta. Faziam um pouco mais de três meses que estes não tão mais inimigos, tinham engatado uma relação às escuras...nem a "sabe-tudo Hermione" tinha descoberto este caso entre eles, um caso que se aprofundou demais para ser apenas uma "libertação de carga sexual reprimida " como eles se diziam para justificar o envolvimento.

Mesmo nem um deles querendo admitir, tinha deixado de ser apenas desejo carnal há muito tempo. Desde a terceira semana para o Harry e a sexta para o Draco, para ser mais exato.

Draco começou a lamber a orelha do moreno e dar pequenas mordidas, enquanto Harry gemia e colocava as mãos por dentro do grosso casaco do loiro. Nem o tempo horrível, frio e chuvoso, que predominava a cidade, fazia-os ficarem menos empolgados, pelo contrário, já podia-se sentir protuberâncias dando sinais de vida sob suas calças.

Harry deu um gemido mais alto quando Draco começou a enfiar a língua dentro da sua orelha, um aviso explícito do que posteriormente faria com o moreno. Colocou as mãos sobre as nádegas de Harry e passou a massageá-las, movimentos para cima e para baixo, e depois subindo por sua coluna.

Harry estava nos céus, Draco era _seu_ como ele já tinha muitas vezes dito, e o moreno não duvidava disto por nenhum minuto, assim como Draco gostava de lembrar a Harry, em cada encontro, que o moreno era _propriedade sua. _E quem era Harry para reclamar, não quando Draco estava fazendo movimentos tão excitantes com sua língua ferina.

Murta por outro lado, estava em estado de choque. Piscou os olhos três vezes seguidas apenas para comprovar que o que estava presenciando era real, _bem real._

Colocou as mãos sobre a boca para abafar qualquer som que "provavelmente" sairia. Não seria ela a estragar este "lindo momento de romantismo". Teve que morder um dos dedos quando viu onde Harry pôs sua mão: por dentro das calças de Draco, e começou a fazer movimentos que Murta não saberia definir, não tinha palavras para descrever a cena que se passava diante de seus olhos.

Harry fazia algo muito suspeito com a mão, algo "diabólico", só poderia ser, pois Draco soltou um gemido alto e se obrigou a jogar a cabeça para trás, se esfregando mais e mais em Harry, incitando-o, quase num recado mudo para que Harry não parasse o que quer que ele estivesse fazendo com aquela infernal mão.

Draco jogou a cabeça para trás o quanto pode, deixando seu pescoço a mercê do moreno. Este não fez de rogado e passou a beijá-lo, lambê-lo, dar suaves mordidas... Draco virou a cabeça para o lado, e então Harry começou dar chupões e mordidas em sua jugular...

- "É, talvez ele esteja sob o domínio de um ser macabro...talvez um _vampiro_" - pensou Murta...esta era a única resposta plausível para as perguntas que invadiam sua cabeça... -"Ou quem sabe, estão enfeitiçados...é isso!!!...Que mente pervertida que teve esta idéia?"

_Vampiro? Feitiço? _Pobre Murta...ainda não tinha visto nada.

Harry massageava o pênis de Draco para cima e para baixo, então apertava um pouco, e começava tudo de novo. Draco estava a ponto de explodir, não agüentaria muito tempo neste ritmo,e como se Potter tivesse lido seus pensamentos, parou e tirou as mãos do sexo do loiro que já possuía uma gota de seu desejo na ponta, fazendo com que ele soltasse um resmungo de desaprovação.

Draco afrouxou as mãos da cintura do moreno, se perguntassem, não saberia informar quando o começou a segurar. Ambos estavam ofegantes, suas ereções se roçavam, o calor tomando conta de seus corpos, fazendo seu sangue ferver.

- Minha vez – ronronou Draco no ouvido de Harry fazendo com que ele se arrepiasse até seu último pêlo.

Draco passou a mão por cima da calça de Harry apenas para comprovar o quão duro ele estava. O moreno soltou um suspiro e empurrou seu quadril em direção ao loiro. - Apressadinho... - riu o outro e lançou seu olhar mais sensual para Harry, piscando um olho em seguida. Só com isto, Harry quase que chegou ao ápice...aquele furação albino que transpirava sensualidade e sexualidade era dele, apenas dele...

Draco foi abaixando o zíper do _jeans_ do Harry, quase em câmera lenta...Ah! Como o excitava "torturar" o Potter desta maneira, o mesmo Potter que por anos odiou e desejou a sua morte...agora, só desejava tê-lo em seus braços, e se fosse pra morrer...só de prazer.

Quanto terminou, abaixou as calças até o joelho, deixando visível sua cueca vermelha de algodão que não conseguia esconder nem um centímetro de sua ereção.

- Orgulho grifínório mesmo quando é fodido por um sonserino, é _Potty_?! - soltou uma risada sarcástica...só Harry mesmo para dá-lo o golpe de misericórdia.

Harry nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, não queria conversa, queria ação. Empurrou seu quadril em direção ao de Draco, ambos gemeram de prazer, mesmo ainda estando vestidos.

Draco como não é bobo nem nada, abaixou a cueca vermelha de Harry de uma vez, percebeu que o "outro" não iria agüentar mais, e a qualquer momento alguém poderia os encontrar. O loiro se sentiu salivar ao ver Harry tão exposto, tão duro, _tão dele_. Harry, por sua vez, estava competindo com o vermelho de sua roupa intima e ao perceber isso, Draco ficou ainda mais excitado, era tanto que chegava a doer. Mas o que ele poderia fazer? Era algo mais forte que ele, a imagem de um Harry corado valia mais do que apanhar o pomo-de-ouro numa partida de quadribol. Desde a primeira vez deles foi assim...era como se a inocência do moreno persistisse, toda vez que transavam, Harry ficava tímido e sua face ficava tomada de um rubor adorável...

Draco segurou firme o membro de Harry e passou a masturbá-lo, ambos gemendo cada vez mais. Harry estava escorado na pia, e tinha certeza de que se não tivesse, já teria tombado há muito tempo.

- Ah!...ah...mais.. ma..is – gemia Harry roucamente para Draco que não agüentou e com um movimentou de sua varinha, se livrou de suas roupas e das que restavam em Harry.

Em um canto, longe dos olhares do casal, uma Murta atônita assistia tudo de boca aberta...já tinha mordido todos os dedos, roídos as unhas, e se pudesse, teria desmaiado ao ver os dois garotos completamente nus à sua frente. Com um interesse puramente _científico, _analisou à olhos críticos aquelas estranhas anatomia.

Nossa! Murta nunca tinha visto nada assim , pelo menos não que ela se lembra-se...focou seus pensamentos e tudo o que mais pudesse, nas duas figuras e viu como eles gemiam, quase que escandalosamente. Como será que era a sensação de ser tocado tão intimamente? Oh! Com certeza deveria ser bom, muito bom, pois neste exato momento, Harry não mais gemia, ele urrava, gritava, pedindo por mais e mais, e Draco movimentava sua mão com uma destreza incomparável, obedecendo aos pedidos de seu amante...

Harry não podia mais agüentar... quente...forte...rápido...choques...vibrações...seu corpo inteiro..cores brilhantes se fundiram em sua mente numa explosão de tons no instante em que chegou ao ápice pelas mãos de Draco, expelindo seu líquido quente e viscoso...a maior prova do seu prazer...

Draco o segurou com força pela cintura, teve vontade de rir da moleza de Harry, porém, a expressão facial de puro prazer que tomava conta do moreno, não permitiu que o fizesse.

Beijou apaixonadamente sua boca, explorando todo aquele interior quente e úmido que tanto amava. Deu uma mordida no lábio inferior e foi descendo uma trilha de beijos até chegar nos mamilos marrons e enrijecidos de Harry. Começou a lamber e mordiscar um enquanto seus dedos brincavam com o outro.

Harry, devido á tamanha atenção, saiu de seu estado letárgico e resolveu partir para a ação. Puxou Draco suavemente, de modo que seus olhos se encarassem, esmeralda no prata, cobertos de prazer, enuviados, apaixonados... deu um sorriso para o loiro e beijou suavemente os olhos de Draco, na mais completa demonstração de carinho, amor...

- _Snif.._.! - Murta não agüentou ver aquela cena de afeto e se debulhou em lágrimas, soluçando, mas rapidamente se dando conta que estaria se entregando, tampou a boca e tratou de se esconder mais ainda.

- Draco, o que foi isto? - perguntou Harry apavorado, olhando para todos os lados daquele banheiro que até então, se tratava de um lugar abandonado...

- Isso o que Harry? - devolveu Draco já no seu limite...

- Como assim isso o que? Por acaso você não ouviu um fungado...parecia de alguém chorando ou algo assim! - respondeu Harry, rezando interiormente para que não passasse de uma imaginação.

- Eu não escutei nada, Harry...deve ser o prazer que eu te dou como nenhum outro irá te dar, que faz você ouvir coisas!...

Harry se calou e fez sua maior carranca, e olha que quem sempre tinha o poder de acabar com o clima era sempre ele. Se afastou da pia e foi atrás de suas roupas.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? - questionou Draco, incrédulo com a atitude do moreno. Harry era capaz de transformar uma tempestade dentro dum copo de água. - Você está muito enganado se acha que vai me deixar assim!... - falou Draco apontando para a sua enorme e pulsante ereção.

- Eu não estou pensando em nada, eu estou fazendo! -esbravejou Harry já com sua zorba vermelha nas mãos. - Você não passa de um insensível...aposto como conta para todas aquelas víboras o quanto você me _fode_, e que eu jamais irei conseguir alguém melhor..._snif _...vo...s_nif_...– nesta altura, Harry já estava sentado no piso frio do banheiro se debulhando em lágrimas.

Um Draco totalmente descrente encarava Harry no chão, abraçando suas pernas e soluçando como uma criancinha que acaba de perder seu brinquedo preferido. Quando Harry tinha se tornado tão sensível? O que estava acontecendo?

Pé ante pé, Draco foi se aproximando do moreno e se sentou ao seu lado, abraçando os seus ombros de maneira protetora. Nem levou em conta o frio congelante que entrava em contato com a sua pele e que com a distância dos corpos passou a sentir. Afinal, lá fora, ainda estava tendo uma terrível tempestade.

Harry levantou o rosto e seus olhos marejados encararam os preocupados do loiro. Não sabia o que se passava, na verdade sabia sim, era insegurança... insegurança de Draco encontrar alguém melhor e abandoná-lo como se fosse uma coisa, um objeto.

- Harry, o que foi? - perguntou Draco com explícita preocupação na sua voz.

- Nada... - falou Harry olhando para outro lado, não querendo encarar o sonserino.

- Harry...eu falei aquilo brincando, e você está muito enganado se acredita que eu fico contando os nossos encontros para alguém... - falou Draco, com a voz mais branda e verdadeira que pôde.

- É que às vezes...ah...eu tenho a impressão que você só me procura para se satisfazer...que e... - Harry não terminou sua frase pois Draco pôs seu dedo indicador sobre os lábios do moreno, num sinal para que não continuasse o que quer que fosse falar.

-_ Shiii._.. eu vou te provar que você é muito mais pra mim, do que pensa...

Draco deitou Harry suavemente no chão e começou a beijar seus lábios de uma forma extremamente carinhosa. Suas mãos passaram a viajar pelo corpo do moreno, fazendo com que este soltasse pequenos gemidos. Desceu seus lábios para o pescoço e começou a dar leves mordidinhas seguidas de lambidas...sua língua foi descendo mais e mais, até encontrar os mamilos de Harry. Se ateve um pouco em cada um deles até continuar seu trajeto, chegando ao umbigo. Enfiou sua língua diversas vezes, incitando, provocando Harry, que se encontrava paralisado sob ele, sem saber como agir.

Draco deixou o umbigo e resolver dar atenção a semi ereção de Harry. Sem aviso algum, passou a língua na pontinha do membro de Harry, fazendo que ele soltasse um grito de prazer e surpresa. Passou a lamber o pênis do moreno de baixo a cima, até que o tomou por completo em sua boca. Neste momento, ele já se encontrava completamente ereto, e Draco passou a fazer movimentos de vai e vem. Harry estava enlouquecido de prazer, afundou as mãos nos cabelos platinados e começou a fazer movimentos ritmados para que Draco o acompanha-se.

- _Ah...ah...como é..bom...mais..._ - e como se fosse uma praga enviada pelos deuses, Draco pára o que estava fazendo, levantando sua cabeça dando um sorriso de lado para Harry.

- O que? - Harry pergunta sem entender, bem quando ele estava quase chegando _lá_.

Draco coloca uma perna entre as de Harry, incitando-o à abri-las, o que ele faz automaticamente e sem reclamar. Se posiciona de uma maneira que fique confortável para ambos e em seguida lança um feitiço lubrificante em Harry. Sem mais delongas, ele se enfia de uma vez só em Harry, segurando com força suas ancas e levantando-as para dar um melhor ângulo. O grifinório solta um gemido de dor e prazer e Draco para para respirar...tentando se acalmar para não se entregar logo.

Estava duro demais para agüentar um segundo a mais de preliminares além dos vários que já tinham passado.

Quando percebeu que Harry tinha se acostumado com o volume que o invadia, começou a fazer movimentos lentos e ritmados, enquanto apertava com força as nádegas do moreno.

Potter estava no céu, aquele membro o preenchendo da maneira já tão conhecida, o enlouquecia. Não importava quantas vezes já tinham transado, cada uma das vezes era mais prazerosa do que a anterior.

_Paralisa...enlouquece...mais...quente...dor...prazer...membros...beijos...carinho...lágrimas..._

Murta se sentia como se tivesse sido petrificada...não ousava se mexer um centímetro que fosse. Sentia que a qualquer momento seus olhos saltariam de seu rosto e seu maxilar se quebraria...era tudo tão real que até parecia mentira.

A Murta, nunca tinha visto duas pessoas fazendo sexo, e duas pessoas do mesmo _sexo,_ então...inimaginável. Aliás, ela não precisava tentar imaginar, estava assistindo à tudo de camarote, se pudesse estaria comendo uma pipoca e tomando um refrigerante bem ácido, sentada em uma confortável poltrona. Oh! Isso, com certeza, era surreal. Se um dos dois morresse, ela até faria "o grande favor" de ceder um espaçinho em seu box...Murta sempre _tão caridosa_...

Teve vontade de se tapear quando Harry a escutou chorando, por pouco que não perderia seu show particular...nem se fosse convidada V.I.P da festa mais requintada de toda a sociedade mágica se atreveria a tirar os pés daquele banheiro...

E então o pior aconteceu: graças à sua grande boca e a seus gemidos, Harry e Draco acabaram discutindo e...

- "O que Harryzinho está fazendo? Não, não e não... por que ele parou? Oh!! ele vai se vestir...que morte triste!..."- se lamuriou Murta para ela mesma.

Viu Harry se sentar no piso do banheiro e chorar, e ela também teve que chorar – só que desta vez em silêncio absoluto. Logo depois Draco chegou até ele, o abraçou de uma maneira tão protetora que Murta teve que chorar mais ainda...nunca teria ninguém para a proteger? Confortar? Amar?

Começou a limpar as lágrimas de maneira lenta ao mesmo tempo em que tentava se lembrar de como era sua vida antes daquele garoto adentrar o banheiro e logo depois enormes olhos a encarar.

Antes disso só lembrava que estava sendo caçoada por causa dos seus "horríveis óculos" e então, não recordava de mais nada...

Maldita hora em que ela entrou naquele box... é como se tivessem feito uma lavagem cerebral, levado todas as suas memórias...

Maldito seja! Como se tivesse sido picada, ela se recordou do que estava perdendo e rapidamente abriu os olhos. A essa altura, Harry já possuía as pernas em volta da cintura do loiro ao mesmo tempo que as suas mãos seguravam o pescoço e o puxava para beijá-lo.

Ambos estavam suados e gemiam como doentes á beira da morte. Draco estava entrando e saindo de Harry de uma maneira alucinada, enquanto o moreno gritava por coisas como: _mais forte, mais rápido, isso, assim, pelos deuses..._ e outras coisas que Murta resolveu não repassar à autora.

Harry pensava que poderia morrer a qualquer instante, tamanho era o seu prazer. Seu pênis latejava e seu canal parecia que tinha fogo...

Draco por sua vez, pensava que não poderia morrer jamais, pois onde ele encontraria um sexo como este? Harry era tão quente, tão apertado, tão estupidamente gostoso... sentia o membro do moreno duro como aço esfregando em seu estômago a cada investida que dava...isso o excitava ainda mais. Tudo no Harry o excitava, Harry era completamente gostoso, até mesmo nos seus defeitos. Óbvio que o seu orgulho nunca o deixou admitir isso...

Então Draco acertou a próstata de Harry repetidas vezes...Murta pensou que Harry acabaria perdendo suas cordas vocais de tanto que o moreno gritava, literalmente.

Não agüentou mais e gozou pela segunda vez, derramando seu sêmen pela barriga de Draco. Seu orgasmo foi tamanho que acreditou que ficaria inconsciente, coisa que aconteceu por uns 15 segundos.

Draco ao ver a cena, deu um riso sincero ao perceber que dava tanto prazer ao seu carinho, ao seu amor. Com mais algumas estocadas, libertou sua semente dentro de Harry e deixou seu corpo cair ao lado do grifinório. Ficou observando Potter voltando a consciência, e quando o moreno o olhou com aquele rosto todo corado, com o ar de quem fez algo errado, não pode se agüentar e deu um beijo caliente naquela boca que gemia da maneira mais sensual que poderia existir.

- Voltou para o mundo, Harry? - perguntou Draco de maneira carinhosa...mesmo que não falasse, ficava preocupado quando isto acontecia... o que faria da vida sem o _seu Harry_?

Harry não disse nada, apenas meteu a língua para Draco, uma atitude completamente infantil que o fazia parecer mais inocente. O loiro então o puxou para mais perto e o deitou com a cabeça em seu peito, dando vários beijinhos no desgrenhado cabelo moreno.

Harry apenas fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro contente, leve, feliz...era assim que ele se sentia quando estava com Malfoy.

- Eu te amo. - falou Harry de maneira encabulada e em um baixo tom

- Eu também te amo, _meu Harry._

_- _E você é meu? - Draco apenas afirmou com a cabeça. - Bom saber...!!! - ronronou Harry no ouvido do sonserino, ato este que fez arrepiar os cabelos de sua nuca.

Continuaram deitados por mais algum tempo, abraçados, se tocando, se beijando, de maneira lenta e carinhosa...após alguns minutos, fizeram um feitiço de limpeza, se vestiram, se despediram com mais beijos e cada um seguiu para um lado diferente.

­

Murta resolver sair do box onde estava escondida...começou a olhar para o banheiro de uma forma sonhadora, relembrando da tórrida seção de amor que presenciou. Soltou um gemido...será que algum dia encontraria um fantasma, de preferência um bem apessoado, que fizesse pelo menos a metade daquelas coisas com ela?

Soltou mais alguns gemidos...era assim que Draco e Harry faziam enquanto transavam. Talvez ela devesse treinar seus gemidos para não fazer feio quando chegasse a sua hora...ah! E que pelo menos os deuses concedessem isso á ela...

A partir daquele dia, Murta nunca mais chorou, ou pelo menos quase nunca mais...estava à espera do seu príncipe encantado que chegasse em um lindo cavalo e a deflorasse.

A partir daquele dia também, o famoso banheiro ficou dez vezes mais assombrado...muitos nem se quer andavam por aquele andar... apenas um certo casal tinha acesso irrestrito naquela habitação.

Sério que vocês pensaram que a Murta iria se contentar com apenas um showzinho? Lógico que não!!!

Cada dia que passava, Murta treinava mais e mais os seus gemidos...eles tinham que ser perfeitos...um certo dia, Murta gemeu _um pouquinho_ mais alto que o normal, resultando em vários vidros trincados e uma correria geral no castelo, pois segundo alguns lufas-lufas, muito fantasiosos por sinal, uma poderosa e maligna alma teria tomado conta do espirito da inocente garotinha do banheiro.

Nunca mais as coisas foram as mesmas, o caos e o terror foi instalado, e o estranho ser com seus mais estranhos sons, não mais se chamava Murta -que-chora, mas sim, _Murta-que-geme. _Não houve um lugar se quer que não ouviu falar da tal besta que gemia para "aterrorizar" os indefesos e temerosos mortais que habitavam aquele lugar.

* * *

_É necessário comentar o quanto Harry e Draco ficaram felizes com toda a balbúrdia? Exclusividade eterna...ou talvez não, pois..._

_Oh! Neste exato momento, Dumbledore está dando permissão para uma novo fantasma assombrar a escola...não é um príncipe, mas vem montando num cavalo e está trotando em direção á..._

_- Murta -que-geme???... Você é bem famosa no meu antigo castelo..._

_- Hum, hum... -riu-se imaginando como sua sorte tinha mudado..._

_Aquele bendito e famoso banheiro, foi eternamente assombrado per estranhos ruídos, leia-se, gemidos... os professores das décadas seguintes, optaram por lacrar o fantasmagórico lugar..._

* * *

**N/A: **olá...segunda fic que escrevo...só não me coloquem na forca ou aticem fogo em minha reles pessoa...

Críticas, sugestões ou qualquer natureza de comentários, serão bem recebidos pela pessoa que vos escreve... Beijo e até a próxima!!!

_**OBS: **se não leram a música, leiam..é muito bonita, ou melhor, a escutem... Ela cai perfeitamente para Draco e Harry, porém, também poderia ser para Murta e seu _príncipe.

Minha intenção era de fazer uma história com apenas a Murta, mas acabei indo por outros caminhos. Rs. A duplinha acabou protagonizando bem mais do que a Murta!!!...tadinha...talvez faça outra fic para ela com o seu cavaleiro!!!


End file.
